Terminator: Revelations
by Boomer Brown
Summary: One came from the war-front. The other from the war-room. Two childhood friends, who forgot each other's existence, meet years later and join forces during the most desperate of times. They meet old friends and make some new ones on their journeys. But then there came a time when everything had changed and they were told of the one man who holds the key to salvation.
1. Beginnings

A.N.: So here we are. This is my first fanfic ever so don't expect too much. I came up with the idea of South Park/Terminator fanfic while I was watching a Terminator marathon. So enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginnings

_Early within the twenty-first century, Skynet, a military defense program became self-aware. Viewing humanity as a threat to its existence, Skynet decided to strike first._

_The survivors of the nuclear attack called the event Judgment Day._

_Those who were able to survive called themselves the Resistance. However, they only lived to face a new nightmare, the war against the machines. To hunt down and eradicate the remains of the human race, Skynet built Terminators._

_As the war wages on, leaders of the Human Resistance grow desperate._

_Some believe that one man hold the key to salvation._

_Others believe he is a false prophet._

_His name is John Connor._

_This is the story of two men on their quest to find that man._

_The year is 2018._

* * *

"Broflovski, ready up, Bates wants us to rendezvous with Spec Ops ASAP. And they said they have found someone who wants to see us on personal matters," Stan said with the most serious tone possible.

"I'm already ready, Stan," Kyle was a less aggressive solider than Stan but knew more about strategy than Stan.

"Alright, we're Oscar Mike."

When someone says two people have gone through everything together, look no further than Stan and Kyle. They had spent their whole lives together. Almost by coincidence, Stan and Kyle both survived Judgment Day, and ended up meeting each other only a few hours after Judgment Day after being apart for a reason only Stan and his family truly knew. That is one of the main reasons they joined the Resistance, to search, protect, and destroy (as in destroy the machines).

"You wanted to see us, Bates?" Stan said. SSG John Bates was the Spec Ops team leader for the Park County Branch.

"Yeah, we have made contact with a group of 3-4 refugees about 50 clicks from this location. They sent a distress signal because there is a Skynet convoy, headed toward their direction."

Broflovski cut Bates off but he didn't seem to mind too much, "So are we using air or land transport?"

"By what our navigators told us, it's a land convoy so it would be best to rain death from above." Stan suddenly became a little bit excited because nothing much more at this point made him feel better than manning the helicopter's mini-gun and shooting the hell out of everybody and everything.

"Do they have any anti-air defense systems?"

"They weren't exactly able to tell."

"Well, we should use also land transport, just in case they do. It's too large of a risk willing to take."

"Alright then, whiskey-team, take the surface road to the location. X-ray, provide air cover."

After the team broke off, all you could here was "We're Oscar Mike," and "Let's move," etc.


	2. Antebellum

A.N.: I thought that since I started without a wide knowledge of things that I rewind the clock five years back and reveal some backstory. And if you are having trouble with getting the ranking abbreviations(SSGT, 1SGT, PVT, etc), here is the whole list of them(I'm not planning to use all of them)

Private: PVT  
Private 2: PV2  
Private First Class: PFC  
Specialist: SPC  
Corporal: CPL  
Sergeant: SGT  
Staff Sergeant: SSG  
Sergeant First Class: SFG  
Master Sergeant:MSG  
First Sergeant:1SG  
Sergeant Major: SGM  
Command Sergeant Major: CSM  
Sergeant Major of the Army: SMA

* * *

Chapter 2: Antebellum

And so it was written that a day would come when humanity would come to an end.

_Kabul Outskirts, Afghanistan  
November 26, 2024  
08:27_

_It was just another hard-working day on the Afghan frontier but I didn't necessarily hate the sight of it as much as the rest of my squad did. It's actually really interesting how only in the most intense of situations does one really get along with people they have never met before. But that might be only because I'm one of the more experienced officers. I've been in here in Afghan, fighting for my country for nearly 7 years, so I kind of got used to all the action. _

"Marsh!" my squad leader, 1st Sgt. John Bates was calling me. "What the hell are you doing follying around? We're on over watch duty today so we need to get to Kabul bright and early!"

_Shit, man. Why do I have to be on over watch today. There's almost no action. Sometimes I just wish I could steal an F-16 and fly myself home without anyone caring. That's not a thought that usually crosses my mind but sometimes I just hate being here just as much as everybody else does._

* * *

_North American Aerospace Defense Command._

_Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado Springs, Colorado._

_17:43_

_I find it really interesting that every aspect of life is becoming more centered around the use of technology. This is especially interesting because Cyberdyne Systems contacted us and gave us intel about a new-self defense program that has just passed the Beta tests. It was codenamed Skynet. But strangely enough, as it happens with all machines, it has been acting kind of funny lately. I am one of the people who was put on the engineering investigative team that was just sent out a few hours ago. ..._

His brain had stopped for a second because he had seen something that obviously wasn't good. He paused for a second and rubbed his eyes to confirm what his eyes were seeing.

"Stevens, come take a look at this," Kyle Broflovski called to James Stevens, a friend he had made while working at NORAD.

"Sure, Kyle. What is it?"

Kyle hands over the report to Stevens. And basically as soon as he knows what he's seeing, his heart skips a few beats.

"We HAVE to get this to Overlord NOW," Stevens said with a tone of utmost worry and importance.

When they had found Overlord, they told about what they had saw.

"So let me get this straight. Skynet is launching every missile and nuke we've got and scrambling every drone we have, and it did it all by itself."

"That is correct, sir." _That is all I could manage to say right now._

"Is there any reason for it?"

"The only lead we have, and even that is probably not the reason why, is it has become self-aware of its existence. It is common for many AI units but it's not usually on this massive of a scale."

"I see. Grab all the emergency equipment you can and get everyone to the bomb shelters now. All we can do is sit, wait, and see what happens next."

_So we warned all the people we could._

* * *

~~~5 minutes later~~~

_I usually don't like being on guard watch because there is nearly no action, but duty has to come before my personal preferences. _

Marsh hears crackling static on his intercom.

"Vector 5-8, this is Overlord, Vector 5-8, do you copy?"

Marsh then picks it up and responds.

"This is Vector ahead, Overlord."

"Vector 5-8, we need you to get 1st Sgt. Bates to get you and your squad back to base right away. We have emergency evac standing by. Your squadron will be debriefed on the flight home."

"Home?"

"Affirmative, solider. SecDef gave specific orders to me for your squadron to report to NORAD ASAP, on Code Red status."

"Why NORAD?"

"Just wait for the flight home, solider."

_I walk over to Bates and somehow, he is able to see my expression of worry._

"Bates, we have a situation," I told him with a serious yet unaggressive tone, "Overlord has given us to return to base. They have an emergency evac standing by. We'll be debriefed on the flight back home."

"Have any reason?"

"They haven't told you so do you expect them to tell me?"

"I assume they haven't." Bates said nonchalantly instead of snapping back at his squad mate.

_Bates brought us all together. He told us what happened. We headed back to base, boarded our evac, and just sat in silence for most of the flight home._

* * *

_We just received word of the first wave of missiles launched. The first impact was in the Amazonian Jungle. The rest of the first wave, headed in basically all directions. The first impact zone went from Cape Horn up to Honduras. We projected that Europe would probably be next then the Pacific then finally the Middle East. Gladly, SecDef has sent some of the Army Rangers squadrons to come and help us out a little._

30 min later, somewhere out in the Atlantic...

"So where exactly are we going?" _Since NORAD was still up and running we were able to communicate with Overlord._

"You're coming to us, here at NORAD. Project Skynet has malfunctioned. And by malfunction, I mean 'become self-aware of its existence'. We have been told that due to this, it is viewing ALL of humanity as a threat to its existence, so it suddenly felt like firing every single nuclear weapon we've got."

_I could tell that everybody on the plane suddenly felt worried about what would happen after this was all over. _

"

~~~30 minutes later~~~

_When we get off the helicopter, the first thing I see a strong(or at least he looked strong) red-haired fella come up to me, stare at me for a few seconds, and gives me a hug. _

"They never told me YOU were coming. I didn't know you were a Ranger," he said.

_Who is this guy? I don't know him. I saw in the guy's eyes that he was able to read my thoughts._

"Don't you remember me, dude?" _he asked me_.

"No, I really don't," _I said, still confused_.[This is how much of a difference of being at war for a long time can make]

"We used to be best friends when we were young."

_He could see that I was still confused. _

"Oh, I know! Maybe this will jog your memory."

_I see him pull out a green ushanka hat and put it on his head. Then all at once, my childhood memories come back to me, all flashing at once. I give him the tightest hug I possibly could._

[This chapter will no longer be told in first person]

"Dude, where have you been all these years?" the raven-haired man asked.

"Well, after college, you just left without South Park without telling anybody. And I somehow ended up majoring in weapons engineering(It wasn't exactly what I was looking for but a lot of people said I had a 'supernatural' ability to be able to do those kinds of things. So I just stuck with it.), so NORAD gave me a call and said they had a job open for me, and I accepted, and I've been working here ever since. What about you? Why did you leave?"

"The reason I left was because I was drafted to fight in Afghan. My parents and close relatives were the only people who knew the true reason why I left."

"Well I'm a close relative," Kyle said.

"I mean of blood relation, you stupid dumbfuck!," he snapped.

"Oh, well never mind then, jeez calm down, dude."

"Sorry, that might be my PTSD getting to me."

"Well, we better find a way to get that fixed."

"I don't think that will be necessary according to what has just happened."

"What happened?"

Stan stared at Kyle angrily, expecting him to answer his own question.

"Oh."

"Judgment Day happened. It was all foretold to happen."

"Judgment Day?"

"The end of days for humanity."

"How does that have to do with a global nuclear attack?"

Stan just glares at him, slightly angry, expecting Kyle to answer his own question.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, now you see."

"Well, we're still alive. What do we do now?"

"There is nothing to do. We just wait and see what happens next."


	3. First Strike

Chapter 3: Welcome to War

[The following events in this chapter take 2-3 years after Judgment Day.]

Soon, Skynet started building what had been referred to as Terminators and Hunter-Killer Drones. A squadron of HKs had ended up blowing up the city. SSGT Marsh, 1SGT Bates, SGT Ryan, PV2 Stevens and SPC Broflovski spent the next 3 years looking for as many survivors as possible and collecting all the supplies that were left over from the attack. But one day, while on their daily survivor search, they stumble upon something they weren't at all pleased to see.

"Oh, shit," Marsh thought to himself.

"Everybody get down, there are Terminators here," he whispered.

Suddenly, the four of them all start to have the same expression on their faces, one of worry and doubt, but not panic(gladly).

"We might need to end early," Broflovski suggested.

And all the same time, they all said, "I agree."

And with that, they went back to base and warned everyone about the possibility of an attack. There were some screams of panic while others were able to stay calm. About 30 minutes, after the news had been relayed out, a wave of Terminators started to attack the base. Marsh and Broflovski were together when they heard the Terminators' gunfire. Before they broke off to hold off the flanks, Stan said to Kyle, "Welcome to war, my friend."

"War is nothing new to me. It's always been the same."

Stan was known for having always using the same arsenal throughout most of his years in Afghan and was still using it here. He used a FN SCAR-H assault rifle with FN40 grenade launcher and ACOG scope, a M9 Baretta pistol, and a M1014 shotgun, and a bowie knife. He always carried his shotgun and pistol around but he would interchange his primary weapon if he was able to. If he wasn't using his SCAR, he was using either his M249 Para machine gun or his MK12 SPR sniper rifle.

Kyle, on the other hand, with his experience of weapons engineering, has learned that Russian weapons are ten times more reliable, sturdy, and durable than American weapons. Therefore, it would be proper if he used a AK-12 with GP-30 grenade launcher, Siaga-12 shotgun with a holographic weapons sight, and a Makarov PPM pistol. However, like Stan, he has different weapon preferences for different types of missions. He would use either a silenced Dragunov SVD sniper rifle or a PKP machine gun.

SPC Broflovski had received lots of training from the other three base leaders. He got combat training from Stan, arms training from Bates, and vehicle manuvering from Allen and Ryan. And evidently, for the parts that mattered here, it was paying off. He had been a very accurate shooter, maybe even more accurate than 1st Sgt. Marsh. That's probably why he was forced into using his fists less than Stan was. Kyle knew to aim for the neck and he usually hit his target. Stan might have had to use hand-to-hand combat more but he was doing just as fine as Kyle was. Stan knew the weak spots for all the different variants of Terminators easily and was able to use different combinations of small arms fire, evasiveness, and hand-to-hand combat in order to destroy each different Terminator in a different way. SSGT. Bates had commanded the RPG, and Sgt. Ryan had manned the .50 cal sniper rifle. As a team, the four were doing very well, along with all the other soldiers. However, one of those four usually gave an assist kill to one of the infantry, but that didn't happen too often. After 2 long and hard hours of fighting, that whole wave of Terminators had been destroyed. Only 2 of their men were wounded. But they knew there were way more Terminators than that. However, they decided not to focus on that too much right now.

And when Stan found his best friend all he could manage to say was, "Good shootin', brother."

Kyle wanted to correct Stan, but Kyle knew what Stan meant when he said 'brother' to him.

All Kyle did was nod in approval.


	4. Extraction

Chapter 4:

[The following events depicted here and throughout the rest of the story take place during the present day, 5 years after Judgment Day. This chapter begins where Chapter 1 ends]

Once they had received the "Go" signal, they were OTM.

The raven-haired man asked, "Ryan, how much time to extraction point?"

"ETA: 20 minutes," he answered.

Then Ryan contacted the land patrol team.

"Whiskey, this is X-ray, do you copy?"

"This is Whiskey. Go ahead, X-ray."

"Whiskey team, we have a new plan. Your first priority has shifted. You need to make your way to the extraction point before the convoy does. We have laid out a trajectory of the convoy's path, and we're going to hold them off until you have found and extracted the refugees."

"Copy that, X-ray, good luck, you'll need it."

"You will too."

And with that, the two groups went their separate ways.

X-ray was searching for the convoy when they stumbled upon something interesting. Marsh was the one to ask.

"Ryan, we've got something but it's not a convoy."

"Well, well, well. That's why there's been a lot of recent activity."

"What is it?"

"It's a Skynet outpost, but why is there one in the middle of a forest?"

"Fuck," He muttered to himself.

"I think we should turn around."

"I think you're right about that."

Ryan called to PFC Peter Allen, who was their pilot.

"Allen, turn around, we've got tango outposts to the north."

"Copy that, Sgt,. Turning around."

* * *

_Meanwhile on the ground..._

"We're here," Broflovski says in a somewhat monotone voice.

When they had arrived, they were greeted by a rather unpleasant sight. The convoy was already there. They had arrived earlier than expected. Ryan contacted X-ray, somehow knowing that was what he should do.

"X-ray, this Whiskey."

"Go ahead, Whiskey."

"X-ray, uh, convoy has arrived at the extraction point earlier than projected. Don't abort yet. We're gonna go take a look. Whiskey team, out."

Then suddenly, there are sounds of gunfire coming from what sounds like, not too far away. They bust their asses as they follow the sound of gunfire. By the time when the team finds the refugees, X-ray has already landed where they saw the convoy's land cruisers and was just making the way to their location.

"X-ray, this is Whiskey. Where the hell are you? We're taking heavy fire! We need backup now!"

Right after Ryan put his intercom back in its place, they hear "Frag, out!" and see an explosion and a bunch of Terminators fly out in all directions. However, it didn't do as much damage as they hoped it did.

Kyle found it a good time to grab the refugees. He saw them all backing away and he ran to them and told them, "Come with me if you want to live."

He then contacted X-ray.

"X-ray, this is Whiskey. We have the objective."

"Copy that, Whiskey. Head back to base. We'll hold off the Terminators."

Due to X-ray doing a good job of taking out the Terminators, Whiskey team got a smooth ride back to base. However, once they got back to base, they found out that X-ray was in hot water.

"X-ray, this is Base."

"This is X-ray. Go ahead Base."

"X-ray, we have picked up two HKs on our radars, heading for your location."

"Copy that."

* * *

Ryan told the rest of the team what he heard.

"Men, we have HKs coming in. Marsh, get me my RPG then you can wind it up."

Allen called to Ryan, "Sir, HKs on our six."

"Got it, Allen." Ryan locked on to one of the HKs with his RPG, and muttered to himself, "Taste this, bitch," and shot down the HKs. He shot down the same one in similar fashion. After that, it was a smooth ride back to base.


	5. Recollections

A.N.: Yeah, you only thought it was going to be Stan and Kyle wasn't it? Well, that's where you're wrong. And this is basically another chapter of back story and more unravelings of the events that happened before any of this.

* * *

Chapter 5: Recollections

However, when the team had returned to base. Kyle immediately pulled Stan off to the side.

"Stan, there's something I think you need to see."

"What is it?"

"Just follow me."

Stan soon notices that they are going to the interrogation chamber.

"Alright we're here. But before you go in, take a look at this picture."

It was a picture of some of his other childhood friends he hadn't remembered until he laid his eyes on the picture.

"Wait, you don't think that...?"

"I don't think I know."

"Well, we should ask anyway."

After that, they stepped into the tent. Stan now sees how Kyle was so sure that these were some of his childhood friends.

One of the people was a muscular, tall, dark-haired man, who looked a lot like Stan. Another was a little bit shorter, not as muscular however tall brown-hair fella. The last one was, believe it or not, a woman. She had dark hair and was much more muscular and agressive-looking than most women. Stan knew who she was, by her face, because he forgot her name along with a lot of things.

"I would say the same," the black-haired man answered

Of course, Stan couldn't hold back the thought, being so surprised and had to say something.

"Well, well, well, look who the cat dragged in."

"Alright, before we get to the personal questions. I found something in your bunker that you need to tell us about."

Stan threw a small map onto the table. "What is it?"

The brown-haired man spoke this time, "We were getting ready to relocate to Resistance LA Branch since Resistance Denver Branch was thinking about disbanding. They told us there was a man who knew how to beat the machines. His name is John Connor."

"John Connor's alive?" Stan and Kyle both said.

"I thought he was dead," Kyle continued.

"No, they only killed his mother. Skynet is hunting down him and his father, Kyle Reese, right now," the black-haired man said.

"Well, now that that's done, we have some personal question for you guys."

"No, no, no, wait, I need to ask something here," the woman interrupted.

"Why did YOU leave and not come back without telling anybody?" she pointed to Stan.

"Uh, I can't exactly tell you that right now. It's not the right place nor the right time. I'll with each of you separately about it later. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. What happened after I left?"

"Well, me, Wendy, him(pointing to Kyle), Cartman, and Kenny, we went all over town trying to find you. But we couldn't find u," the brown-haired man said.

"What about Craig?"

"He left without telling us, just like you did."

"What are you guys' names again?" I remember Craig(pointing to the black-haired man), but I can't remember you two. I recognize your faces but I can't remember your names."

"I'm Clyde and that's Wendy," the brown-haired man said.

Stan then turned to Kyle and he whispered to him, "I need to talk to Craig alone. Can you show the other two around?"

Kyle simply nodded in return.

Stan then turned back to the three refugees, "Alright then, Clyde, Wendy, Kyle is going to show you around the base. Craig, I need to talk with you about something alone."

"Alright then," Craig said, with a slight hint of nervousness in his voice.

After Kyle, Clyde, and Wendy left, Stan started talking.

"Do you know why I left Craig?"

"No, why?"

"I had to go to Afghan for that stupid god damn war. I obviously didn't want to go..."

"Now hold on just a minute. You were in Afghan too?"

"Yeah, I was stationed in Kabul."

"Dude, I was too,"

"You were probably in a different squadron than me."

"What I'm saying is you don't need to tell me that the government was stupid and that you didn't want to leave because I was in the same situation as you."

"What do you remember about what happened on November 26, 2024?"

"Wasn't that Judgment Day?"

"Yes, it was. That's why I'm asking what you remember about it."

"Well, all I remember was one moment I was in Kabul doing guard-watch then the next thing I know I'm on an evac back to NORAD."

"Wait a minute, I was in Kabul doing guard-watch that day. What was your squad code?"

"Raptor 2-5, why do you ask?"

"I was on that exact same squad. Were you fireteam Alpha or Delta?"

"I was on Alpha."

"Oh, well I was on Delta."

"Wait, how could we be in the same squad and not recognize each other?"

"I don't know, man, I don't know."

There was a silence for a few seconds then Stan spoke again.

"Alright then, I think we're done here, can you go find Kyle and tell him to send Clyde back here?"

"Sure thing, brother," he said happily.

Stan heard the 'brother' thing being used again. It made him feel better that there was someone who was willing to fight alongside him.

Five minutes later, Clyde walked in.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. Please. Sit."

"I suppose you want to talk to me about why you left."

"Yes, in fact, that 's exactly why I had Craig send for you."

"Well, why did you leave? Craig told me you were in Afghanistan or someplace in the Middle East, but I didn't think that was exactly true."

"Well, I'd be damned. How the hell did he know? When he talked with me earlier, he said... wait, now that you think about it, I never asked if he ever saw me or not."

Stan's mind then went back to when Craig had said 'sure thing, brother'. He now remembered. Craig was whom he had got that from. He was the one who taught him the meaning of it.

"Wait, it was true?"

"Yeah, it was. I didn't remember he was there until just a few minutes ago. And, why didn't you tell anybody?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell anybody? I expected that you and all the others were worried sick about Craig and I."

"We were, but I thought that you didn't want anybody to know since you left without telling anybody."

"Well, why do remember now? Why didn't you remember earlier?"

All Stan could say to answer that question was, "War can really fuck someone up sometimes, kid."

"Who are you callin', kid?"

"You, kid. Anyway, you pointed out Kenny and Cartman were two of the people who helped trying to find me. Do you know what happened to either of them?"

"Last time, I heard from Cartman, he told me was going to college at UCLA, but that was of course years ago. Who knows where he could be?"

"What about Kenny?"

"Kenny said he was donating his body for research."

"What organization?"

"Why do you need to know that?"

"Just curious."

"Alright. He said he was donating his body to a "Cyberdyne Systems". Do you know about that organization?"

Stan's face immediately turned to one of worry and anxiety when he heard those two words.

"Something wrong, Stan?"

"Yes, in fact. Kenny's in danger. Do you know who Cyberdyne Systems are? What they've done?""

"No."

"They were the ones who started their all this. They built Skynet. They build all the Terminators and all the HKs that are sent to kill us. We need to find Kenny. He's probably at Skynet Central. I've gotta go find him."

"I'll go with you if you want. You want me to go tell the others you'll be leaving?"

"Sure you can come. And not yet, I still have to talk to Wendy."

"You want be to go get her?"

"If you could that would be nice."

Five minutes later, Wendy showed up.

Before Stan could ask her a question, Wendy asked him in a loud and serious tone, "Where the hell have you been? I wait 6 years for you to haul your ass back home, and now you don't even remember my name!"

Stan was shocked by what she had asked him, because he didn't know how much she missed him. And what she said about him remembering nearly nothing about her was true.

"I-I was about to tell you that. You see, I went to war."

"What?"

"You heard me. I. Went. To War."

"Well, why the hell didn't you tell anybody?" Stan could tell she was pissed when she asked that question.

"I-I-I-uh..." he couldn't think of nor remember a reason.

"Well..." Wendy said impatiently, waiting for him to answer.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have at least told me, if no one else. I bet that you told Kyle, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't. In fact, my parents and relatives were the only people who knew the true reason why I left. None of my friends knew why I left, except for Craig, because he was at the same place I was," Stan lowered his voice during that last part. Wendy was rather surprised by his answer. She knew he and Kyle were best friends and would not hide things from each other.

"Wait, Craig went to Afghanistan too?"

"He did but I didn't remember that at all until he talked with me about it earlier."

"WHAT THE FUCK? Why doesn't anybody tell me anything? What is it? Does everybody just hate me?" she started to tear up in her eyes.

Stan didn't like to see Wendy hurt. Stan thought of something that would help her feel better. He went up to Wendy and kissed her on the lips. Wendy was in shock for the first few seconds then she started kissing him back

After pulling away Stan said, smiling softly, "I don't hate you, Wendy."

Wendy couldn't resist from blushing a little, "Thanks, Stan."

Since there was only silence for two minutes, Stan decided he should tell everyone what he was planning to do.

"Hey, Stan, wait up."


	6. Excavation

A few more minutes, later, Stan found the guys. Kyle was showing them around the weapons stock. Craig felt he had to say something smart.

"So, you two getting it on in there?"

"Dude, sick!"

"Hey, I'm just playing with you."

"Whatever. Anyway, guys, I'm leaving."

Everybody who was able to hear me turned worry

"Why, Stan?" Kyle was obviously the most concerned.

"I'm going to LA. There are some things I need to do there."

"Like what?"

"Well, 1) Find Kenny, 2) Find Cartman, 3) Find John Connor, 4)Find Kyle Reese, 5) Destroy Skynet Central."

"If you're going to do all of that, I won't let you go alone."

Craig and Clyde joined in, "We won't either."

Stan walked over to Wendy because he heard nothing from her, "Hey, what about you, Wendy?"

Wendy was so sure if she should go, "I'm not sure. I don't think I would be of much help. When I was wondering around with Clyde and Craig, I was nothig but trouble to them."

Craig immediately jumped in, "Now, that wasn't always true. Were you sometimes? Yeah, you were, but you were still very helpful to us."

"See, Wendy? You're not that bad. Now, will you come with us?"

"Eh, sure, Stan."

"Thanks, Wendy," he gave her a hug as he said this.

"Alright then, Kyle and Wendy, you go inform the others. Clyde, Craig, you're with me." Since this was Stan's idea, he thought he should be the one giving orders. And happily, everyone else thought so too.

"Got it," then Kyle and Wendy dashed off.

"Stan, what exactly are we doing?"

"I'm glad you asked. We're going west. Everybody grab your weapons and your gear. Meet up at the hangar."

When everybody meets at their hangar, everybody has their gear. Kyle had grabbed all the engineering gear. He carried some mines, a vehicle repair tool. Since all that stuff was bit heavy, he made a good tactical decision to get a lightweight gun, a H&K UMP. Craig had gotten the recon equipment. He had an Arctic Warfare sniper rifle, and carried a portable radar and a T-UGS. Stan carried the ammo and medical supplies, but still had his regular SCAR-H. Clyde weilded the AK-12 that Kyle would normally use and carried their 'portable armory' that had our RPG, and their 'back-up' weapons(i.e. Skorpion, SPAS-12, MAC 10). Wendy was lucky, because she didn't have to carry anything but she still need a gun. She wanted something light but powerful. She went with the M249 Para.

After we had all our gear, Craig and Kyle take the heli to the skies. We were on our way.

But, after a few hours, our two pilots say they have found one lone man, walking across Death Valley.

"Guys, we've got a man down there on the desert."

Stan volunteers, "Take us down. I'll go take a look."

"I'm coming with you," Even on the war-front, Kyle was worried for his friend.

"No need, this is a one-man mission."

As Stan steps out, he seems to have a heightened sense things. The hot desert air. The sun shining brightly on his face.

"YOU!" Stan points to the man. He turns around and Stan immediately becomes shocked.

"What do ya want? I'm trying to get somewhere."

"How can you still be alive?"

"Who are you? I don't know you."

"No, but there might be someone you will. Wait here for a second."

He walks back to the heli with a distraught look on his face.

"What's wrong, Stan?"

"All of you need to step out. Now. You guys need to see who this guy is. Don't ask why. Just do it."

After everybody steps out, they just follow him as he walks back up to _him_.

"You know any of these people?"

Then he gets a distraught look on his face, similar to mine.

"It can't be. How are you guys are alive?"

"We've had our fair share of miracles."

He then gives me a bear-hug. "I missed you, man."

But as Kyle expected, he was not pleased, because who we found, was probably the last person who he wanted to see alive. Yep, it was Eric Cartman.


End file.
